


Monday Morning

by smaragdbird



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to Going Home aka the next Monday after Sheldon took Mac home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41966) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird). 



Monday morning. First work day for him after he had been chained at home since the bombing (chained in a more literal way than most people would think).  
It was a strange feeling to be a few days away from work. He hadn’t been away since Claire had died. But after the last days, vacation seemed to be a more promising word than it had ever been in the last five years. Of course only, if Sheldon got his vacation on the same time but since Mac was his supervisor he was sure he could manage that somehow.

‘You’re unnaturally happy. And I want details!’ Stella had come out of nowhere with her very curious smirk on her lips.

‘Morning. I thought Sheldon was in for the torture.’

Stella dismissed Sheldon with a rapid gesture of her hand.

‘He gave me the handcuffs, said something about a corpse and a ‘very important’ talk with Marty and out he was.’

‘He escaped you? Seems you’re getting old, Stella.’ Mac gave her a quick, amused grin.

She laughed and swatted at him.

‘I’m not old; he just had a very good teacher. So, how was your first time away from the lab for more then two days?’

Mac shrugged.

‘It was nice, very nice.’ But Stella kept up with her persistent look on him, so he held his hands up in defeat.

‘Okay, okay you got me. It was great. So great that I even consider to take vacation at some point in the future.’ During that Stella’s curious smirk had changed to her 1000-Watt-smile.

‘I still want some details. Except if you didn’t leave the apartment since he brought you home from the hospital. Then you can leave the details to my imagination.’

‘No, actually we went shopping and afterwards to a jazz restaurant.’

‘Okay’, Stella said slowly:’ That would cover one day but you were away for five, so what’s with…’ In that moment Mac’s pager beeped and probably saved him from an awkward conversation.

‘Murder at Henderson Street. I see you later.’

‘Don’t worry about me’, Stella called after him:’ I’m at the same case as Hawkes.’ She laughed.


End file.
